Dance Club
The Dance club is a room in club penguin. Here you can make some music or boogie till dawn. You can also go upstairs to the Dance lounge and dance or play arcade games or go down the upper right speaker to get to the Boiler room and read archives of the newspaper. Trivia *A members only party was once held here. *It's one of the oldest rooms in club penguin, even going back to penguin chat 3. *Since dance contest was released, the light that once hit the dance floor has been removed. *It use to look similar in Penguin chat 3 until the updates in january 2010. *It got updated again in january 2010, but the changes are only shown on busy servers. Parties *During the 2006 April Fool's Day Party, The Night Club was yellow with 5 TVs and the Keeper was yellow. *The dance floor was replaced by a swimming pool during the Summer kick off party 2006. *The exterior of the Night Club looked like a barn during both 2006 and 2007 Wild West Parties. *The dance floor was wooden during the Wild West Parties and the Pirate Party. *The speaker that leads to the Boiler Room was moved to the left during the 2006 April Fool's Party. *During the 2007 April Fool's Day Party, the speakers were cardboard boxes. *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party and the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, the speakers were inflatable, the dance floor was blue and had water shooting out of it (which could be corked by standing on it). *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the whole exterior of the Night Club was turned into a Navy Ship. The interior was a completely flooded and the Dance Lounge a ship's bridge. *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the Keeper of the Boiler Room was moved to the second floor. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party the Night Club was pixelated. The music was a remixed version of the Thin Ice music. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, the Night Club was known as the "Knight Club" and the speakers were castle-shaped, the dance floor was like a big chessboard and there was a royal red carpet on the stairs which led to the Dance Lounge. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Night Club had a stage where bands could perform. Before the Music Jam, the stage was built and there was a sign that said "DJs needed soon.". *During the 2007 Fall Fair, the Night Club became a circus tent. *During the 3rd Year Anniversary the was a massive 3''' next to DJ3K, two poles and the floor had many moving images. *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon Member party, the Night Club was decorated with lots of neon lights and penguins had access to the Rooftop. *During the 2009 Winter Fiesta, the Night Club Was decorated with fiesta things. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Dance Club was decorated with purple decorations for the purple puffles. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with a purple puffle. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 the disco floor was green. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the disco floor looked like the old Computer game, Pong. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Keeper of the Boiler room was replaced with a black puffle. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Boiler Room speaker was changed to the upper left corner instead of the upper right. *During the 2009 Music Jam, the Rooftop came back for members only. Boomboxes were there instead of them being at the Dance Club. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there was a switch that can turn the night club into either a sunny day or a stormy day. *During the christmas party 2009, the walls were brown and it has some wonderful music playing. '''This room is almost always decorated for parties. Gallery File:Cpndcp09.png|The nightclub during the christmas party '09. File:Nightclubpc3.png|Penguin chat 3's night club. File:Oldclub.png|The previous night club look. See also *Dance lounge *DJ3K *Dance contest